Marco's Choices
by DarkTwistedParadies
Summary: After the concert incident, Star is now falling into hole of depression and darkness. It is up to Marco to fix these things and what have he done to Star. Rated M for future lemon. (Starco and Markie ship)


AN **: Okay so this takes place during and after the episode "Just Friends" and so this is my version in what happened next. This will turned dark soon and a little squeeze of lemon in the mix. This means it will be rated M for soon chapters. This will be a Markie and Starco Fanfic so don't get mad about the Jackie and Marco ship I know a lot of people want Starco more but that will be in the future chapters though so wait patiently. Also, I do not own Star vs the forces of evil. Okay now onto the story.**

CHAPTER 1: FORGIVING pt.1

Marco's House

Star's Perspective

"I don't know if I should be happy for Marco or should be mad at myself." said the sad princess. "I don't what should I do, I mean Marco is happy but I feel like Marco is forgetting that someone he knows is sad and depressed." she said while lying on her bed. Now thinking of Marco, she thought again about Marco and Jackie kissing. "I wish that was me." she then said.

Normal Perspective

Star then decided to take a shower even though she took one in the morning. Good thing that Marco's parents aren't in the house or Mr.Diaz would not let her because he doesn't like wasting water. Anyways she needs this shower to wash away all of these complicated feelings. She went to the bathroom and started to take a shower. Before she gets into the tub, she looks at the mirror. "How come Marco doesn't like me? I mean, I think I look hot." Star said to herself.

After that she then went into the tub. She was thinking heavily more than she ever has. "I hate that Jackie. I didn't know that she actually likes Marco. Ever since PonyHead brought that truth machine Jackie started to like him just because in what he said its so stupid and now the concert..." Star then sighs "I think it was all my fault... and some of Tom. Tom first was jealous of me and Marco hanging out together and so Tom gave that curse and that's when Marco asked Jackie if they can hang out together. Then it was my choice to invite Jackie to the sleepover and play that game and that's when Marco told his feelings to Jackie. And then I invited her to the Love sentence concert." AN: I literally explained how Jackie and Marco got together in the show. After saying all of that she then got out of the shower and until Marco comes back, she's gonna take a nap.

Marco's Perspective

"Oh man this is the best time OF MY LIFE!" shouted Marco as he dances with Jackie. "I know right?" Jackie said back.

In Marco's Mind

 _Man I hope Star is okay. It was cool of her to leave me alone with Jackie but Star did get the tickets and she was the one to invite Jackie. Mmmh... maybe when I get back to my house, I gonna have to repay her back or then I'm just gonna be a selfish jerk in her opinion. I hope I figure out what to repay back by the time I get back to the house_.

Back to Marco's Perspective

After dancing nonstop for about 15 minutes, Marco finally said "I think it's time Jackie, we've been dancing for 15 minutes straight and I'm a bit tired. Also, it's like 9:30 p.m. so we should really get going."

"Yeah sure, I'm getting tired as well. Also it is about to end anyways" Jackie responded.

"Okay let's get going."

Normal Perspective

As they were exiting out, Marco found a backstage pass on the ground.

"Oh my Gosh I found a backstage pass! This could get me to Love Sentence and autograph a shirt and give it Star as an apology!" Marco said quietly for not Jackie to hear.

"Hey Jackie stay here I'll be right back in like 5 minutes please."

Marco then left before he let his girlfriend answer back. Marco first went to the gift shop as fast as he can to buy a Love Sentence shirt. After that, he went where the backstage it. Too bad the backstage pass had an ID but luckily the guy in the backstage pass kinda looks like him. In his mind, he needs to play the part, he needs to do this for Star. He went up where the security guy was.

"Who are you?" said the security guy with a suspicious face.

"Ummm... I am Davis Chase. The guy who assist Love Sentence with their instruments." said Marco in a nervously act.

"Mmmm... *checks the ID* you can pass."

"Thank you."

After that Marco relaxed and took a deep breath, but there is no time. He is where the Love Sentence crew are and talking to each other. His eyes widened as he tries to keep his hype under control.

" _Remember, play the part._ " Marco thought to himself.

"Hey uh, guys it's your assistant Davis Chase. Remember me?" Marco yelled at them.

The crew then turned back.

"Oh hey dude, thanks for helping us. We forgot to pay you sorry but now we can." said Justin Towers.

"Yeah you don't have to pay me, in fact i'm a big fan of yours and I want your autograph!" exclaimed Marco.

"Hey, I thought you didn't liked us." said the guy with a hat. AN: They haven't revealed the other 4 names so I'm just gonna describe how they look.

"Well then I was wrong, after that performance I was blown away."

"Oh okay that's cool." said the blonde guy.

"So, you want all of us to sign or only one of us?" said the orange hair dude.

"Only one of you guys will be okay."

"Okay so which one of us?" said the buffed guy.

" _Okay, if I remember, Star favorite guy is Justin._ " Marco thought

"Justin please."

"Alright." said Justin as he walked over.

After Justin signed the shirt he then said "Okay dude me and my crew gotta go, meet 'cha later."

"Alright, BYE!" Marco said to them as they leave.

Marco then hid the shirt inside of his back of his sweater so Jackie cannot see.

"Where have you been Marco?" Jackie asked

"Oh, I just forgot something no big deal." Marco lied.

"Anyways, lets go to our houses."

They both walked together, talking about their classes and stories they haven't told to each other. They both chatted until they reached Marco's house.

"Okay Jackie, see ya soon."

"Okay, bye Marco!"

They both waved at each other goodbye.

" _Ahhh... it sure was a fun night but I bet Star didn't._ " Marco thought.

He then opens the door and went inside the house.

 **AN: Okay that wraps it up. I still have lots of ideas coming through me but you'll have to wait. I think I'll update every 3-4 days and I'm gonna try to put as much words as possible like at least 2k words or 3k words every chapter but for now I'm finished with this chapter for 1k. I'm gonna try to keep my promise but were gonna have to watch and see. Okay bye =v**


End file.
